The end?
by SangNoire
Summary: A very scary idea of mine Joey just duelled Yami Marik and now lies down unconscious, maybe soon dying. How does Yuugi feel? And what is happening with him? contains slight YM/Y; Charadeath?; Oneshot


Hey guys! Today I translated one of the very strange storys of mine ^^

It's a YM/Y I'm not a real fan of that pairing, but I wasn't able to get that wicked idea out of my head... heh

I got the idea as I was watching an episode of the series Nip/Tuc..

Well, hope you'll like it!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_**The end?**_

He was standing in front of a sickbed and wasn't able to understand what had happened.

Joey lay there and seemed to sleep peacefully. His best friend Joey... dying?

The doctor was running around the bed and tried to revive his blond friend.

Tea was kneeling at one side of the white, sterile bed and cried quietly.

The brown haired Tristan behind him stared stunned at the blond boy.

Serenity, Joeys younger sister was kneeling at the other side of the bed and cried for her brother.

Yuugi wasn't able to take hold of a mere thought. He felt deep inside himself the pharaoh cower because of the feeling of guilt and emotional pain.

Slowly his legs gave in and he fell to his knees next to Tea.

„Joey...", he first merely wispered, but the wisper changed into a sob and tears were running down his face.

„Joey...JOEY, please wake up! Please!"

Yuugi wanted to shake his friend, shake him awake and see him raise out of the damned bed, but the doctor send them away immediately. Their friend needed time to convalesce.

He left the room and only wanted to run away... far, far away and never stop.

Without thinking Yuugi ran in the direction of his room and as he reached it, stormed inside. He leaned against the door sobbing and slid down slowly. Yuugi tried to stand up, but his body didn't listen to him.

„Why...why Joey? What if... what if...?" Yuugi refused to end this thought and only sobbed.

_**Aibou...**_

„Yami... tell me... tell me why! Why Joey? He didn't do anything..."

The boy was standing up now and lay down on his bed. He didn't know how long he was lying there crying, until he dozed of into a light slumber.

_He opened his eyes and saw... nothing. It was completely dark._

_'Where am I? Please... not there...?'_

_Yuugi turned his head everywhere and looked around._

_Suddenly he felt, that he was alone. ABSOLUTELY alone._

„_Yami?", he called very low. „Yami... can you hear me? Where... where are you?"_

_His eyes slowly got used to the darkness and he now was able to see some mist and fog flowing through the unknown area._

„_Yami?"_

_He panicked. How could he be able to escape this place, if Yami wasn't here, helping him? He touched his chest deep in thought and was immediately frightened to death._

_The Sennen Puzzle... it was gone!_

_His hands felt the ground and tried to find a hint of the whereabouts of his beloved puzzle... in vain._

„_God... Yami... where are you... come back! What has happened?"_

_Suddenly there was a glaring light behind him. Yuugi covered his eyes and a gasp escaped his throat._

_'I'm friggin blind now!'_

_The light vanished and Yuugi felt with a shiver, that something had changed._

_And he too felt, that this sudden change had nothing to do with Yami._

„_Yami?", he asked against his better knowledge, hoping, that he was wrong._

_There was a low snicker. The hairs at Yuugis neck where set up and he started. White dots where dancing in front of his eyes, but he didn't care._

_He turned around, just in time to see a fluttering cape disappearing in the shadows._

_Again he heared a snicker, but this time louder and more spiteful._

„_Who is it?", Yuugi asked loudly, trying to hide the shaking of his voice, in vain._

_Panic was rising inside of him. Even more bad than to be alone was now to know what was awaiting him._

„_Little hikari...", he heared a dark, amused voice directly at his ear._

_And then he screamed. Something was stabing his back._

_Unbearable pain was infecting his body, like a lethal disease._

_Once again the other stabing him and ram his weapon deep inside the hurting flesh._

_Yuugi fell foreward, feeling a hot liquid trewing up his throat. Soon he spat out the metalic tasting blood with one cough and turned to lay on his back._

_He was looking upwards to a shape, that was towering above him like a gibbet. Yellow hair were stick out wild of a tanned and clear-cut face, the body half wraped up in a long cape. Slowly a red liquid was flowing downward tanned hands, arms and cheeks of the person. A pink tongue escaped tanned lips and licked the warm blood away._

_Purple eyes were examining the fragile body in front of him and they were fitting the grotesque image perfectly._

_Yuugi felt his throbing back being bathed in hot liquid, slowly cooling down and drowning his hair._

_The silence was only broken by the quiet dripping blood, that flow down the long tanned finger and the Sennen Rod._

_Suddenly steps echoed through the silence and the next moment something was resting on top of his small hips._

_Frightened Yuugi opened his eyes and saw, that the bigger one had sat down there. The malicious grin engraved itself into his scared mind, while the cape of the other one was soaked with the red juice of life._

_Yuugi coughed pitiful and tried to escape, but it seemed impossible._

„_Stay there."_

_Yuugi locked eyes with the other one, who still was grinning his very own wicked smile._

_One of the blood stained fingers caressed his cheek and left a trace of red color._

„_The more you move, the faster you'll die."_

_In the other hand he helt the Sennen Rod, whose hidden blade was now stained with Yuugis blood._

_Again the little one panted desperately and let himself fall to the ground again. Dull pain throbed at his back... he would die..._

_Yuugi opened his mouth, but was far to weak to speak out loud._

_The other one smiled and bent foreward to catch the low sounds, that escaped the mouth of the little one under painful groaning._

„_Yami... Marik..."_

„_Very good...", wispered the Egyptian gently in his ear._

„_...I'm... bleeding to death..."_

_A low chuckle escaped the tanned lips of the cruel yami, but he didn't interrupt the small hikari._

„_...w-...why?..."_

_Yuugi looked at him weakly._

_Again there was this frightning laugh, that caused shivers flow beneath the blood on his back._

„_Why?" Again a finger was lying at his cheek, sliding down his jaw and resting beneath his chin. He could feel the shivers of the small hikari under his bare fingers..._

„_Small hikari... actually there is nothing you did to me... neither did your friend Joey or this insolent May Valentine. I could have spared them, if they weren't friends of pharaoh... just like you!"_

_While he was saying this words, the finger traveled over Yuugis chin and slid down the blood stained lips. He could feel the hot, pained breath caressing his fingers. A low chuckling escaped his mouth._

_Yuugi coughed again and he removed his fingers from the beautiful red lips to lick the hot blood off of his fingers._

„_There is no doubt, that you'll die tonight, small hikari. But you can choose how you want it to happen. We can do this the easy or hard way."_

_Again there was a malicious grin stealing itself to sit enthroned on the tanned lips. Yuugi felt his body grow cold. His sight was becoming blurred._

_His head was only held overground, because Yami Marik was supporting it._

_Purple eyes were sliding over the small body again and the hikari had a feeling, that he was pricked with thousand needles._

„_I could kill you now... Your pain will be gone and you could slumber in the embrace of darkness forever."_

_Yami Marik observed him keenly. Yuugi felt, that the first of both possabilities seemed not to really please the yami._

„_Or we'll continue this nice chat... if you want to refuse leaving this world, I'll start to... deal with you again."_

_As he said that his tanned fingers caressed the Sennen Rod almost longing and he smiled at Yuugi nearly seductive._

_The little one followed the fingers with his eyes. Inside of him spread a feeling of irreality._

_He slowly leaned his head against Yami Mariks hand and sighed._

_'This isn't real...it has to be a bad dream...he wants to scare you...'_

_The purple eyes observed him and a small smile stole at the lips of the Egyptian._

_Yuugi formed a word with his lips, that the yami recognized a few seconds later and seemed to explode with laughter._

„_Bakura? If you talk about the weakling of host, no... he really was innocent. The only one I had to punish was the thief. The spirit of the Sennen Ring. The little brat wanted to help hikari to kill me."_

_The other one chuckled above him and he felt the vibration of the body on top of his hips._

_Yuugis blurred sight got even worse now. He wanted to rest his head on the ground, simply give in and never have to suffer again._

_But to do this meant to betray his honor and the promiss he gave the pharaoh. Yuugi screwed up his eyes, hoping that we would see Yami Marik better again._

„_Well.. little hikari... I feel, that you'll soon have to leave the world of the living."_

_Yami Marik was grinnig down to him._

„_I'll sit here, waiting until you will be totaly gone...but befre that..."_

_He digged his nails into Yuugis neck and pulled his face nearer. Yuugi would have screamed if he wasn't so exhausted. The wounds on his back felt as if they were growing, ripping apart his flesh._

_That the little one seemed to suffer, didn't even touch the yami above him._

_Just before the tips of their noses met, the yami stoped pulling and wispered gently: „You held dear so much friends, little hikari... and none of them are able to help you down here. We are currently in the Shadow Realm, what you certainly had suspected. Pharaoh also isn't able to help you. Exactly like he isn't able to help your friend Mai."_

_Yami Marik turned Yuugis head to face something at the right side of them both. It was a enormous, glassy hourglass. He could see the shape of poor Mai, laying there unconscious and half buried by the sand._

„_Mai...", Yuugi wispered lowly and the hourglass vanished into the shadows again._

_The small one felt the breathing of the cruel yami touching his neck. It was hopeless..._

„_Mai...", he wispered again. This time he nearly was sobbing._

_Yami Marik was smiling against the cooling, soft skin of his sacrifice and wispered: „Yes... breathe in this wonderful despair... the more you open up your heart, the deeper the sweet pain will feast on it."_

_His fingers turned the poor boys head again and his smirk widened as he saw the pained expression in the hikaris face. The gentle eyes were filled with despair and sorrow._

_Yuugi saw the other one crook his head as if he would brood about something. He felt, that his life had to an abrupt end. Merely minutes were seperating him and the cold hands of death. He would fall unconscious and then his heart would stop death..._

_Misdirected thoughts were raging in his head and were connected to produce a grotesque movie._

_Yuugi with two years crying above a collapsed house of cards. A few years later himself on top of his first bike. Grandpa, his mother... yami... his friends... his first Duell Monsters Card..._

_He felt tears burning in his eyes, as he realised, that he would have to go soon. _

_He would never ever see them again._

_Yami Marik followed the younger thoughts and laughed softly._

„_Awww... don't cry...", he wispered as one tear traveled down Yuugis cheek._

_Yuugi hadn't noticed, that he had started to cry. But now, as he knew, he wasn't able to stop... The voice of the other one caressed his ear and caused pleasant shivers. It was so cold..._

_Frightened he felt something hot traveling over his cheek. It left a warm, damp trace, that slowly cooled down._

_Yami Marik licked his lips, while Yuugi was watching him unbelieving._

_Just one moment Yuugi stared at the yami, stunned and then he felt something dragging him down. He tried to fight, but the clear, sharp feeling, that parted the darkness let him freeze._

_Hot breath on his lips._

„_I think, you earn a suitable farewell, little hikari... and because your friends aren't available I'll stand in. I hope you won't reject me..."_

_He heard low chuckling and a second later he felt the warm, soft lips brushing aganst his own._

_That moment something shattered inside of him._

_He didn't care... he did care for nothing... if only the yami wouldn't leave him also and let him die alone in the cold darkness._

_Without his permission his lips played along and parted to join the gentle game._

_And while he slowly lost consciousness he felt the hot tongue that tasted him with pleasure._

Yuugi opened his eyes.

One moment he lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

He... he was alive!

Some seconds later he got up. He looked at his surroundings.

Memories drummed down on him and mingled into a disturbing scenery. 'I'm not... was it just a dream?'

His hands slid over his back and examined it with his fingers.

'A dream...'

He sighed relieved and slid one finger over his lip lost in thought.

'A really... really realistic dream...'

A couple of rooms away a figure raised from his bed and stood directly in front of the window.

A smirk appeared on the face of that person and he opened his eyes. Mysterious purple reflected the light of the fullmoon and a pink tongue escaped the mouth of the person to lick the lost taste off of the tanned lips.

„Little hikari... one day this will be your end..."

* * *

^^ That was really hard...

I hope I got everything right and translated it well...

I'd love some criticism or praise :D

*leaves cookies*

I hope no one dislikes this because of the 'pairing'... it was a scary idea of mine xDD

Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
